Mad-Don
by sodapoppana
Summary: Donatello is not acting as his usual self. He's angry and sarcastic and his brothers are starting to get worried about him, but the usually smart turtle is not willing to share his problems with them.


**A/N: There are couple references to 'The ****Protector **and The Listener', so you could say that in a way this is some kind of sequel to it.

* * *

Michelangelo had the perfect prank planned for his brother Raphael. It consisted of glue and in the dark glowing bugs. Raph would so jump out of his shell! Besides, he totally deserved it for taking away the orange wearing turtle's Gameguy. How was he supposed to know the Shell Cycle wasn't ready for a drive yet? If Raph had let Don do the upgrades it would be finished already, but nu-uh, he had to do it by himself.

Without giving a second thought to the consequences, Mikey headed to his brother's room to put his plan in action. He set the glue bucket on the floor and the bugs on the table and started working.

After two handfuls of bugs he reached for the third one, but right then noticed something else on the messy table.

"Gamedude! You're safe now, come to papa!" Mikey exclaimed, but as he was picking his game console, he tripped the pile of motorcycle magazines and the game slipped from his hand. The sound 'blump' told him exactly where it fell.

The orange wearing turtle's eyes grew bigger with horror as he watched how his game console was sinking in the glue. "NO!" Just before the console was completely out of his reach, Mikey snatched it and put it carefully on the floor kneeling beside it.

"Gameguy! Say something!" But it said nothing. Not a single beep. There was only one person who could help him now.

* * *

Donatello had retired himself in his spare workplace. It was actually an old storage that Don had found and slowly turned into a workable space. Mostly for the reason this room had a door and that meant peace. Well, not the utmost peace, but at least more than in his lab.

Already for three days he had been trying to fix his latest project, but for some reason he just didn't seem to figure out where the problem was. Part of the reason might be that he hadn't got the time to concentrate on this project when his brothers were giving him other things to fix, make or upgrade. Sometimes it was hard being the handy one in the family.

Putting all his thoughts on the delicate matters, Donatello started connecting some cables. Even one wrong move and–

The door slammed open and a cheerful voice said: "Hi, Donny! What'cha doing?" The purple wearing turtle had to count to ten not to strangle his brother for startling him and making his hand jolt. There was no avoiding it, the small cable had caused short circuit when it hit the wrong spot. He had to start from the beginning.

"What do you want, Mikey?" Don asked trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Can't I come to see my favorite brother? It's been so long since we last saw, like, forever."

"We just saw this morning", Donny said unimpressed. It had only been two hours in most since they had finished their morning practice.

"Yeah, well, it is a long time. I thought you might already miss me", Mikey smiled, which just made Donny more annoyed. Oh, what would he give to have even _an hour_ without _a single_ interruption? This was at least the fifth time he was disrupted today. Though Raphael didn't like admitting it, he came quite often to ask some advices in adjusting his bike.

Sighing Don turned properly to face his brother. There was something odd in his face, something that he couldn't right put in place. Could it be… worry? But Mikey rarely ever worried about anything. Except…

"You didn't break it again, did you?"

"Break what? I didn't break anything. Where'd you get that thought? Immediately thinking I broke something. That's rude you know!"

Donny had just fixed Mikey's Gameguy two days ago; it was not possible to destroy the same device every other day! But then again, it was Michelangelo and his tone clearly said this was exactly what he had done.

The purple wearing turtle kept looking the orange wearing one in the eyes and stayed silent even after the other was done with his ranting. It took a moment but finally Mikey gave in.

"Well I might have accidentally dropped it. Into a bucket. Full of glue."

Shaking his head, the brainiac decided not to even ask how that had happened. He turned back to his desk saying: "Just leave it in the lab, I'll check on it later." He saw from the corner of his eye Mikey giving a nod and expected him to leave. Just he didn't do so and the working turtle noticed it too late.

"What's this? What does it do?" Was the first warning. Mikey's hand reached past the purple cladded turtle, who gave a yelp. But it was too late; the three fingers had by now found their target. Donny's expensive appliance was already in slivers on the floor.

"No! Mikey, look what you did!" Donny cried jumping up from his chair. _Of course_ Mikey had to choose the rarest thing from his table, _of course_ he had to touch it and _of course_ he had to break it.

"Oops. Sorry, Donny." Donatello didn't believe his ears. Sorry? _Sorry!_ 'Sorry', wasn't going to help Mikey out of this!

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find that thing, Mikey? Do you?! Of course not, why am I even asking. What did I expect, there's probably nothing moving in your head!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry", the usually cheerful goofball said now offended frowning his brow, but the turtle on rampage didn't care.

"That's not enough, Michelangelo. Take your sorry shell out of my workshop and don't bring it back, am I clear?" He said icily.

"But you know our shells aren't removable, so –" Mikey cut short as he noticed the purple wearing turtle's furious glare. He lifted his hands protectively in front of him and backed off. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

Usagi had told him about a bushido book, which the samurai thought he might like. It wasn't a book to be found from every library behind the corner – not that Leo exactly could even visit libraries – so it had been hard to get hands on it. But now Leo finally had it.

Sitting on his own bed, Leonardo carefully turned the first page and was prepared to read. He inhaled deeply and set his eyes on the first words, but was interrupted by a loud 'thump' ere he could actually register any words. Before Leo could think what had caused the sound, he heard his goofball brother's voice from the floor where he had apparently jumped stomach first.

"I'm bored, Leo. And I'm bored of being bored. Wanna know why? I know you want to. 'Cause being bored is boring!"

Leo sighed out loud. Apparently he wasn't meant to read his book yet. "Well, why don't you play something? Or watch a movie?" Leo proposed and returned to his book. He read the first two lines before realizing Mikey hadn't answered anything. He looked at his brother who was still lying on stomach next to his bed.

"Has something happened, Mikey?" Leo asked now worried about the orange wearing turtle.

"I broke my Gamedude and Don's busy. Plus he's mad", Mikey whined.

"So? It's not like it's your only game, just play something else."

"Nooo, I don't want to play anything else!"

Sighing Leo put his book away, it was apparent that he wasn't allowed to read while Mikey was in the room. "If it's really that important, then why don't you ask Don to fix it first? I'm sure it won't take that long."

Mikey rose on his elbows. "I told you, he's mad. And he told me to stay out of there, so I can't exactly go ask a favor from him for that reason too", he explained slowly like he was talking to a dimwit. And this dimwit really wanted to read his book.

Leo got up from his bed and started his way out of the room. "Where are you going?" Mikey threw after him.

"To Donny."

"While you're at it, tell him that my movie set needs an upgrade!"

Honestly Leo would just be happy, if he got the goofball turtle out of his sight and mind for a while.

Leo walked to the lab just to notice that his genius brother wasn't there. That explained why Don had gotten angry with Mikey (not that there was really needed any other reason but 'Michelangelo'). Whenever Donatello wanted to make something delicate, he shut himself in a room equipped with a door. And Mikey had of course bothered him.

After getting behind the right door, Leo knocked the wood gently and asked: "Can I come in?"

"If that certain idiot isn't with you", was heard the answer, so Leo opened the door and stepped in. Inside he saw Don collecting something from the floor.

Starting to get the hint that Don might actually be very angry with the orange wearing turtle, Leo inquired: "Did Mikey break that?"

"No, of course not, I just decided to throw it on the floor myself so I could later pick up all the pieces and fix it because otherwise I wouldn't have enough stuff to fix", Don answered his voice full of sarcasm. Leo wasn't exactly fond of the tone.

"No need to be like that to me."

"Like what?" Don asked still collecting the pieces.

"Angry and sarcastic." The purple cladded turtle stopped the cleaning and stood up. He opened his mouth looking regretting and Leo was waiting some kind of apology, but before Donny could say anything, his expression changed. He suddenly went from regretting to a very pissed and mad turtle.

"So what? When I'm angry I can't take it to anyone I like to? Is it only Raph's priority?" _Oh great, he brought the Raph-card_, Leo thought to himself. He hated when someone mentioned that side of their hotheaded brother. Like it was his fault Raphael didn't listen to him.

"You know it's not like that. Raph has just as less right to do it as anyone else. We just… can't control him."

"Oh, I see. So I'm easier to control then?" Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. What the shell was wrong with his usually so smart brother? He was angry all right, but this was starting to go beyond the usual madness.

"That's not what I meant!" How did their conversation suddenly turn into this heated?

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"Acting like this isn't you! You've always been the calm one. We both have!" Leo sighed calming himself down. "Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. And Mikey's sorry too; he's just bored as usual. If you could _any way_ fix his Gameguy –"

"Are you serious?" Don asked sounding disbelieved. "Do you really think… Just… Leave, okay? Just please, leave." It sounded like he was gritting his teeth together, which was weird because his tone had been somewhat begging. And Leo should have left, he really should've. But of course, being the fearless leader, Leo couldn't just leave it there. No, he had to push it a little further.

"Really, Donny, it can't take that much time to repair it and then everyone will be happy and –" _And I can go back to my book_, was how he would have probably continued, if Don hadn't interrupted him.

"Happy? I'll be happy if I'll get you out that door!"

"I'm not leaving until we hav –"

"OUT!" And with that last sentence Donny kicked Leo out of his room. The leader grunted as he hit the wall and the door was slammed close in front of him. It took him a moment to register what had happened.

"I guess it didn't go well", said Mikey who had apparently followed him, after taking a little detour to the kitchen, considering the chip bag in his hand.

"Where did you figure that out?" Leo asked bitterly while Mikey was helping him to stand up.

"So, two out of three, I wonder if he'll get mad at Raph too. My guess is that it'll happen by the afternoon with that mood." Leo wondered if there was a situation that the goofball couldn't see positively.

* * *

Leo and Mikey were watching some document from television when Raph came back. He had been in the garage adjusting his only love, the Shell Cycle, after what the lamebrain had done to it. As he walked to the living room he noticed that Leo had the remote pointed towards the TV like he was about to use it but his eyes weren't focused on anything, as if he was in some kind of trance. _Meditatin'? Don't think so._

"Hey, Knucklehead, what's wrong with Leo?"

"Donny kicked us out of his workplace, Leo literally. He's angry with us", Mikey answered in a carefree tone and took the remote from Leo to change the channel. So the brainiac was mad, not just at Mikey, but at fearless too.

"Really? So what did the fearless leader do to get the brainiac mad?" Raph asked curiously.

"Nothing", said Leo, who had woken from his trance when Mikey took the remote. "Donny's the one who's being weird and unfair. You could almost say his acting like you", Leo turned to look at Raph, but the latter one just snorted at him.

"Hey, why aren't you asking what I did?" Mikey protested.

"'Cause everyone knows ya're just simply annoyin'."

The orange wearing turtle was about to give an objection, but right then Donatello walked to the living area and headed to the elevator without saying a word or even glancing at anyone. Curiosity won over the will to get his motorcycle ready, so Raph ran after his brother.

"Yo, Donny! Wait up!" Donny wasn't exactly waiting for him but luckily the elevator's doors were pretty slow so Raph made it easily in time.

"Where're ya goin'?" Raphael asked after the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

"To the junkyard", was the simple and expected answer.

"I'll come with ya."

"What? Why?" Don looked surprised until he apparently remembered that Raph was just talking with Leo and Mikey. "Did he set you up to this?"

"Leo? As if I'd spy on my brothers for him."

"Mhm", Don gave an unconvinced sound.

"So it's okay with ya if I come?"

"Like it even matters what I think. You'd still come if you've already decided to."

"Yeah, guess ya're right", Raph said making Don give a small sigh.

* * *

After twenty minutes of searching in the junkyard, Raph finally got fed up with the silence. He wanted to know.

"Well?" He said like it was obvious what he meant with it.

"Well, it's really hard to find as good parts as I'd need."

"Yeah, well, this is a dump y'know. But that's not what I meant."

"Okay, then what did you mean?" Don asked slightly annoyed.

"I want ya to tell me what's botherin' ya. I heard ya kicked Leo out of the room and that's somethin' even I haven't done… well yet anyway", Raph continued as he thought that couple times it hadn't been far from that and someday Leo would probably annoy him just enough.

The brainiac snorted. "That was his own fault for not leaving when I told him to", he sighed before continuing, "I guess that's how he always is, not leaving until everything is clear. But since when have _you_ been the one worrying?"

"Hey, I can also be worried about my bro. It's not just Leo and yer priority. Besides, I can be quite good listener if I want to", Raph said a little offended.

"I bet you can. But I don't have anything to tell to you", Donatello answered like that was the end of the subject, but no way in shell was Raphael gonna let him get out of this so easily.

"Now that's a lie and y'know it. C'mon, Donny, ya can tell me. Ya know I won't tell Leo."

"I know, Raph, but…" Don kept his eyes on the trash still trying to find the stuff he needed. Raph wanted to shake Don from his shoulders to get him to look into his eyes and tell Raph what was bothering him, but he didn't do it. He didn't think that would help, not with Donny.

"But what? The big-brain Donny can't trust me, is that what ya're tryin' to say?"

"No, Raph, that's not it", Donny said and turned to face Raphael, "didn't we have this conversation already?"

"Then what is it, Donny?!" Raph shouted ignoring the question. It had probably been rhetorical anyway.

"Seriously? Why can't you all just leave me be?" Don snapped suddenly. "Is it really so much to be asked? Can't I have one day, _one day_ to be in a bad mood? I thought you of all would have understood!"

He had a point there. Raph thought about apologizing, but then again, he didn't feel like he had done anything wrong. So he just kept his silence and after a while, Don broke the eye contact and continued the search. They didn't say anything for the rest of the time until it was time to go back to the lair and even then it was just "let's go" and "yeah".

* * *

Leo was in the kitchen boiling some water for his tea, when Raph and Don came home. Donatello made a fast stop at the lab and then headed back to his spare workshop, while Raphael stumped to Leo seemingly in a bad mood.

"So, did you have a row with him too?"

"Wouldn't exactly call it that", Raph answered grumpily, which Leo took as a yes. "I couldn't get anythin' outta him. How does he make us always talk to him? Heck, I know how ya do it, ya're just so damn stubborn, ya leave us no other option –"

"Have noticed it doesn't always work", Leo put in between but the hothead ignored him.

"But Donny doesn't do anythin'. He just stays there and waits. And, shell, I waited him to talk for an hour! Screw that nonsense about the right time! Who the heck even knows what the right time is?" Leo wasn't exactly sure what Raph was blabbering on about, but Donny had clearly gotten on his nerves.

"What did you say to Donny? He was muttering something about you and not in a very nice manner." And vice versa, Leo noted to Mikey's, who had just arrived in the kitchen, words.

"Oh yeah? Well, I could tell ya what doesn't please me about him!" Raph said defiantly.

"Raph, calm down", Leo intervened. "Apparently Don's just having a bad day. Even he can have one once in a while, I guess." He had done some thinking while the two were gone and realized how unfair he had been to Donny. "So we'd better leave him be for a while."

The hothead gave a snort and mumbled something while leaving the room. Donny and Raph didn't fight very often, so when they did, the latter one took it pretty hard.

Setting his mind off the current events, Leo poured the finally boiling water on the tea leaves and sat to enjoy of his cup of happiness. Mikey sat opposite of him and gave a triumphant grin.

"I won, pay the debt!"

First Leo was about to ask what the other meant, but then he recalled Mikey's statement of Don getting mad at Raph.

"It's way past afternoon and I never made a bet with you."

Mikey opened his mouth to protest, but was rudely cut off.

"AAAARGH!" A blood seizing cry echoed in the lair and was soon followed with: "MIKEY!"

First the turtle in question looked confused and a bit offended as if he was accused of something he didn't do. Then the realization took over. Mischievous smile rose on his face, but it soon vanished when he heard Raphael coming down for him.

"Yikes", Michelangelo piped and ran off before it was too late, leaving Leonardo to sit at the kitchen's table sipping his tea.

* * *

When the next day came the three turtles assumed automatically that Don was "back to normal". The first one to find out that wasn't the case, was Michelangelo who still didn't have a working Gameguy. He of course had immediately in the morning gone to Donatello to ask a favor. But as soon as he got to the scientist turtle's workshop, he was greeted with a cold reminder of yesterday's instruction of not coming in there.

What came in for Leonardo were more sarcasm and mordant words. Raphael just got ignored.

They guessed Donatello needed another day.

And another.

But Donatello's mood didn't seem to improve, on the contrary. He was mostly snappy and acrimonious and when he wasn't, he was deep in his thoughts, deeper than usually. Especially Raphael was starting to get fed up with his brother's behavior. The purple wearing turtle gave them no acknowledge on their questions, no reasons why he was acting as he was and Raphael was ready to kick the answers out of him. To his irritation others didn't agree with him.

Leonardo had asked advices from master Splinter, but their father wanted to let things go on their own weight. None of the three agreed with this. Not that they told it to Splinter.

Then on one night came the last drop in Raphael's cup. He wasn't able to sleep, thinking, painting horror scenarios of what could have happened to change the brainiac so much. Finally he gave up and got up to have glass of water.

Raph almost swallowed the water to his trachea when he heard a repressed scream from Don's lab. He quickly ran to his brother just to find out that he had fallen asleep on his keyboard and was now having a nightmare. Raph shook Donny awake maybe a bit rougher than necessary.

"Donny, wake up. Ya okay?" Raph asked when he saw Don opening his eyes. He looked confused when his eyes could finally focus on the red cladded turtle.

"Raph…?" He asked slowly before his eyes widened in terror. "Where's Mikey?"

"What? Mikey? I guess he's still sleepin'", Raph answered but Donny didn't listen. He rushed out of the lab and went straight to Mikey's room. Raph followed him and saw how his shoulders relaxed when he saw Mikey sleeping peacefully in his bed. He even gave a relieved sigh! _That's it!_ Raph couldn't take it anymore.

"Don, what's wrong? Why did ya come here? What kinda nightmare did ya see?"

"Ah, it was apparently nothing, Raph, just a bad dream." _Nothing? _Nothing? _Nothing my ass!_ If it was nothing then why had he been acting like Raph in his worst days? There was no way it was nothing!

The brainiac turned to leave but Raph was not going to let him go that easily, not this time. He grabbed Donny's shoulder and turned the turtle to face him.

"No, Donny. This can't keep goin' on. Ya need to tell us what's vexin' ya. Talk to me, bro!" Raph raised his voice as he was nearing the end and that of course made Mikey to wake up.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing?" The goofball turtle said still half asleep.

"Nothing, Mikey. Go back to sleep", Don said gently and Mikey obeyed, then he turned to Raph: "We can't talk here and now. We'll just wake him up again."

"Fine, we can talk in the garage then. Shouldn't disturb anyone in there", Raph said stubbornly.

"Raph, it's past midnight, can't it wait till morning?" Donny asked reconciling.

Raphael would have wanted to make everything clear now, but somehow Donny's words made sense. It _would_ be better to wait till morning. But being the bull-head he was, Raph just turned around and left without a word. Donatello, the gentle turtle, on the other hand whispered "night, Raphie" after him.

* * *

Next morning Leo and Mikey were the first ones in the kitchen. To Leo's annoyance, Mikey had had a dream last night and of course he wanted to share it with someone, and right now that someone happened to be the blue wearing turtle himself.

"I saw some weird dream last night, Leo. Donny and Raph were there – oh, sorry you weren't there, bro – and I think they were arguing. It felt so real, like it really happened. I remember Donny telling me to go back to sleep and that's where the dream ended. But I am glad to tell you I saw another one! It was so cool! There were these tiny elephants and pink rabbits and they –"

Raph had come in the kitchen while Mikey was in the middle of his story and now he interrupted the goofball: "That wasn't a dream." The two turned to him, Mikey looking eager.

"Really? So there actually were ant-sized elephants and pink rabbits dancing trepak under a ten feet tall mushroom?" Leo shook his head.

"Of course not, Mikey, and just what kinda dreams do ya see? No, don't answer. I meant the first one. Donny had a nightmare and the first thing he did after wakin' up was run to Mikey."

"That means I'm his favorite", Mikey said proudly and showed his tongue at Leo, "You lost!" Leo ignored him and concentrated on Raph.

"Did he tell you anything about this nightmare?"

"No. After Mikey woke up he told me that we could talk…" Raphael's voice faded off and he frowned thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Leo asked a tad demanding, but he was dying to know if Raph had figured something out.

"I'm not sure. I just… I think there was somethin' weird, or maybe not weird dependin' how ya think about it, on how he acted. I was too, well, y'know, heated last night, so I didn't notice then, but now that I think about it."

In honest, Leo didn't know. He had no idea what Raph was talking about, but just then Donatello came in the kitchen and if Leo had understood one part right, Don had promised to talk with them.

Before any of them had time to start making questions, the purple wearing turtle said "morning" in a surprisingly cheerful tone. They all stared at him as he went to the fridge to get some breakfast.

"Heard you had a nightmare, Donny. Want to talk about it?" Leo tried, not really having his hopes very high.

Don turned to Leo looking surprised. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Well what do ya think brainiac? Clearly it was from me, me being the only one who knew about it", Raph got intervened.

"Oh. I think you have been dreaming yourself Rapha –" he stopped as he noticed the way their hotheaded brother was staring at him. "Erm… it wasn't really that bad. I mean 'nightmare' is quite exaggerating; it was just a regular little worse dream. Not even a bad one in fact."

Without another word Raph grabbed Don's shoulders and put him to sit on the chair at the table. He put his other hand on the table and the other on Donny's chair's back rest blocking the brainiac's way out. Not until then he started: "Now ya're goin' to tell us everything. About yer dream and why the shell ya've been actin' like… like me for several days!"

The three were staring at the clever turtle expectantly. Leo was waiting some sort of scene, where Don would blame them for not letting him be or being on his shell all the time or _something_. But no. Nothing. He just kept staring back at them confusion written all over his face.

"Have I… missed something?" He finally asked. Either Donny was better actor than Leo had ever thought or he honestly didn't know what they meant.

"Just couple last days it seems", Mikey answered without worries and relaxed in his chair.

"Donny, you've been angry, sarcastic and quite mean in fact. Are you trying to say that you don't remember all that?" The leader asked disbelieving.

"He's just pretendin'! He said we could talk this morning! So spit it out or I'll use some touch and go on ya!"

"Fine, fine!" Don said quickly getting a bit further from the hothead. "First of all, I thought you wanted to talk something about, well, you. Secondly, I honestly don't much remember what I have been doing outside of my workplace. I've been quite deep in my thoughts. My computer broke you see?" They all raised an eye ridge at the supposedly genius turtle.

"It was my oldest computer." Don clearly wasn't still getting the reaction he was going for, so he decided just to explain. "You know how everyone needs someone to talk to? Like Raph rants to me about Leo, Mikey tells about his dreams and nightmares and Leo needs assurance that he is a good leader."

"Hey!" Mikey yelled a bit shocked. They _had_ shared those things with confidence.

"Oh, come on, like you didn't all know that." _True._ "Anyway, we kind of had a little talk about this with Raph a while ago."

"Yeah, ya wouldn't tell me who ya opened up to", the turtle in red grunted and finally sat down.

"Because it's… a bit embarrassing in a way." They waited patiently Don to continue, but he didn't go on until Raphael cracked his knuckles impatiently. "It's her", he finally said.

"April?"

"No, my computer. So as you can guess, after she broke down I haven't exactly been able to shed everything from my heart and that hasn't apparently been very good for me. Also I have been stressed to get her fixed, which I by the way accomplished yesterday. And the dream I saw was about Mikey taking her as a hostage, so I would make him an exploding parachute. He wouldn't listen how dangerous it was for a parachute to burst into flames. However, I was still half-asleep when Raph woke me, so I rushed to save my computer from Mikey before I realized it was just a dream."

Now they all stared quietly at their brother with blank faces. Don turned his eyes from a brother to another waiting them to say something. It took a moment until Mikey opened his mouth.

"You… refer to your computer as her?" That finally made the three of them burst into laughter. Don gave them confused looks before it soon turned into a slight annoyance.

"Yes fine, make fun of it. Donatello the nerd humanizes his computer and talks to her – it!" The purple wearing turtle buried his face in his hands as his brothers laughed even harder than before. Finally they slowly started to calm down.

"So, I guess that means you're not his favorite after all", Leo found himself saying to Mikey. The latter one looked shocked at first, but soon relaxed.

"Nah, I am, certainly."

"None of you is!" Don put in. He was a bit annoyed, but Donny-annoyed, the way he usually was. The way he should be.

"We're just teasin' ya", Raph said brotherly. "After all ya put us go through, ya deserve it."

"Was I really that bad?"

"You were worse than our Raphael here", answered Mikey pointing at the brother in question. Raph of course took a grip of his finger and bent it. Soon the two were fighting and wrestling on the floor.

"You know, Donny, you can always tell the things that bothers you to us", Leo said turning his gaze from the battling turtles to the one sitting next to him.

"Most of the matters are the kind of facts you guys wouldn't really understand and the rest… well, I don't really like to rant about you guys to you guys."

"You rant about us to your computer?" Leo asked surprised. Of course he often complained about Raph and Mikey to Donny, but he had never really imagined Donny complaining about them – the _three_ of them – to anyone.

"All the time."


End file.
